


学校不会教你的事

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: M/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 双性转/BL/校园





	1. Chapter 1

“许......”

佳琪同学，你在干什么？

后半句话吴哲晗是用眼神说出来的，许佳琪右手捂在他嘴上，左手夹着根烟，看起来才刚刚点燃。他眯着眼狠狠吸了一口，然后忿忿地把烟头丢进洗手池里，发出嘶拉的声响。

你不可以乱扔垃圾。

吴哲晗很想纠正他的行为，但他说不出话，还被熏得睁不开眼。

“吴哲晗？”教导主任的声音从楼道里传来，她不明白巡逻中的风纪委员为什么进了厕所就没再出来，“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

出了，不算太大，吴哲晗在心里答到。就是这周严查学生抽烟，他又正巧逮到了同班同学而已。

“啧，真倒霉。”许佳琪烦躁地揉乱自己的一头短发，他刚被逼着从黄毛染回这个又傻又楞的深黑，要再因为抽烟被抓，老爹怕是要把他腿打折。

“喂，优等生，跟你商量个事。”他比吴哲晗矮上半头，离近了说话还有点脖子疼。

“你就当没看见行不行？”他贴上吴哲晗的耳朵，手从他胸口往下摸，一路捏捏揉揉，十足的小流氓做派，最后停在了裤子的拉链前。

“不行。”吴哲晗是个正经人。

“别这么快拒绝嘛，你想要什么？”许佳琪隔着布料揉搓他，声音带着魅惑的笑意，“要不然…我给你口一管？”

吴哲晗瞪大眼睛，不再是那副没睡醒的样子。一墙之隔的老师还在喊他，而许佳琪已经解了他的腰带，伸手进去握住了他。

“挺精神的嘛。”

吴哲晗膝盖发软，他后退半步靠上墙，才稳住了重心，没有跟许佳琪一起跪下去。西装校裤连同内裤一起被拉至腿根，许佳琪的手环握着他，缓缓套弄着，他抬头冲吴哲晗笑，在他恍惚的目光下，温柔地舔掉从顶端溢出的透明液体。

“你说不要的话，我现在就去自首。”

未拧紧的水龙头发出滴答的声响，细微的波动扩散开来，传进吴哲晗心里时，已经变成了翻腾的巨浪。

“老师你先走吧，我擦一下地。”吴哲晗冲外面喊道。

“地怎么了？”

吴哲晗的呼吸开始紊乱，他尽量把语气保持在一个正常状态下，回答道。

“没什么，不小心弄湿了。”

吴哲晗在点名簿上看到许佳琪三个字时，还以为这是个女孩。清脆的少年音懒懒散散地答了到，他抬眼望过去，觉得这人长得也像个女孩。白白净净，漂漂亮亮，与他虚张声势的做派形成鲜明对比。吴哲晗一度怀疑他并不是真心想抽烟喝酒打架，只是想让自己看起来硬一点，帅一些，符合他自认的，绝世金瓜的设定。

绝世金瓜可不会做这种事，吴哲晗忙里偷闲地吐槽着。青春期的男生对情事有着极大的热情与虚荣，梦中情人榜上排行第一的校草给自己口，这牛皮他能吹上两年。

许佳琪舔过青筋凸起的侧壁，再用手覆上，旋转套弄着。吴哲晗整个人都透着一股清爽感，整洁的校服衬衫有着阳光的味道，连滚烫的欲望都带着点甜，弹性适中，口感相当不错。

许佳琪浅浅地含住前端，也是最容易获得快感的地方，用舌尖刮弄着，吮吸着。吴哲晗的呼吸明显粗重了起来，手扶在对方脑后，腰身不自觉地往前顶。

许佳琪很想吐，眼眶微红，眼角也泛起泪光。他几乎把硬挺的物件整根含了进去，向来温和有礼的吴哲晗现在意外的粗暴，一次次地冲撞着喉咙最深处，喷薄而出的液体呛得他剧烈咳嗽起来。

“抱，抱歉…”吴哲晗慌忙弯下腰，想帮他拍背顺气，谁知被许佳琪打开了手。

吴哲晗便不敢再动了，像犯错的小学生一样呆站着，看许佳琪边咳嗽边继续未完的情事，把剩余的液体也吮了出来，干干净净，一滴不留。吴哲晗看得面红耳赤，许佳琪倒是淡定得很，还仰起头看他，吞咽的动作缓慢且清晰。

“你挺甜啊，优等生。”他用拇指擦擦嘴角，“特别服务，送你的。”

吴哲晗最近面有菜色。因为某些原因他每天只吃水果，吃几天还行，连吃一个月真的会营养不良。他脚步虚浮地走在空无一人的楼道里，全校人都走光了，除了他，负责巡逻的风纪委员，还有在教室等他一起回家的，前不良少年。

他推门进屋，一屁股坐在桌子上，摆出可怜兮兮的目光。

“还来？”许佳琪看见他这眼神就撑得慌。

“我没抽烟。”

“我也没喝酒。”

“我更没打架。”

许佳琪连收三个污蔑，气得一拍桌子：“吴哲晗，我最近连迟到早退都没有，你有完没完？”

他这一下拍得劲儿大了，书箱里掉出一本不可描述的杂志，封面上的猛男帅得冒泡。

“行，可以，理由充分。”许佳琪咬牙切齿的说，扯着吴哲晗衣领把他按到座位上，然后轻车熟路的往地上跪。

纯情优等生那天被他开了窍，之后每天换着法来找他茬，维护纪律是假，逍遥快活是真。

对此许佳琪就一个评价：闷骚。

他以前也交过女朋友，最后都因为太麻烦而分手了。许佳琪觉得自己戏已经挺多了，但还是猜不透小女生心里的弯弯绕，你来我往累得要命，还不如跟吴哲晗这个耿直的闷葫芦玩得开心。

他有时觉得这世界应该消灭异性恋，这一边兄弟们勾肩搭背，那一边姐妹们十指相扣，各玩各的，既和谐，又省心。

兄弟多好啊，能陪你踢球，能陪你开黑，有些还能跟你做爱。想到这儿，许佳琪才后知后觉地发现自己亏大了。吴哲晗每天找各种理由让他口，他倒是爽了，自己落着点啥？这混蛋还逼他咽那些黏黏糊糊，甜不拉叽的东西，搞得他没胃口吃饭，脸都小了一圈。不过这事主要怪许佳琪自己，就不该给他开这个头，惯得他嘞。

“哎我说。”许佳琪捏着吴哲晗挺起的小兄弟，啪啪地敲在自己手心，“就不能换我爽一次？”

他本意是要吴哲晗给他口，没想到这个闷葫芦浓眉大眼的，居然敢在背后阴他。他从口袋里摸出一瓶润滑剂，在手上挤了一滩，边抹在该抹的地方，边冲他扬嘴一笑。

等许佳琪反应过来他什么意思时，跑路已经来不及了。吴哲晗是正经的篮球队主力，拎他一个打野架的就像拎只小鸡仔。吴哲晗把两张桌子踢到一起拼成张硬板床，把许佳琪扔上去扒掉裤子，又把手指上残留的润滑剂抹在他股间，以及他身体里。

“我艹，你放开我！”许佳琪两腿被吴哲晗架在腰侧，想踹人都使不上劲儿。又硬又烫的东西抵在他身下，他汗毛都立起来了。

“吴哲晗，你他妈疯了吧！”许佳琪往后躲，又被搂着腰拽回来，吴哲晗没有进入他，而是弯下腰，轻轻琢了下他的嘴唇。

纯情人做起色情事来真的要命，许佳琪觉得他也要疯了。吴哲晗的吻像是戳在肥皂泡泡上的一根针，消散了许佳琪五光十色的虚伪表象，只剩下吴哲晗诚恳热切的目光。

行吧，做就做吧，受就受吧，许佳琪认命了。以生理欲望为导向的情事他可以嘻嘻哈哈，但吴哲晗亲了他，这性质就不太一样了，他决定严肃一点。

严肃认真的小许同学主动去蹭吴哲晗，蹭了半天对方还是木着不动，气得他伸出手，抓着他往自己身体里送。

吴哲晗这才回过神来，浅浅进了一截，然后憋着口气慢慢往里推。许佳琪疼的直掐他，搞得他胳膊青一块紫一块。

吴哲晗最开始被许佳琪一句甜夸得飘飘欲仙，回家特地又查了查，看人家说多吃水果能让体液变甜，便开启了这个花果山食谱。从许佳琪的反馈来说，甜确实是真甜，但虚也是真的虚。许佳琪未经人事的内里又紧又热，还因为疼痛，一阵阵地收缩着。吴哲晗分心数起了羊，让自己不至于没进到底就缴械投降，那这人可就丢大发了。

许佳琪躺在他身下，边骂脏话边往他腰上靠，长痛不如短痛，他咬咬牙往前一顶，觉得大腿筋都在抽抽着疼。许佳琪向来注意形象，帅是他人生中最至高无上的追求。他暗戳戳地盘算着，自己这副难堪的样子即然被吴哲晗看了去，那肯定是要赖他一辈子的，不然他以后还怎么在外面混。

他不懂吴哲晗为什么要脱他的衬衫，他肌肉没几两，全仗着受，啊不，瘦，线条还勉强算能看。吴哲晗是想摸他吗？不应该吧，要摸也摸他自己的啊，那大胸肌，谁看了不流口水。

等他的小弟被这人握在手里，他才明白吴哲晗为什么要脱自己衣服。情窦初开的小男生爱做得很生涩，取悦自己的手法倒是挺熟练。许佳琪都能想象出吴哲晗在家偷看小黄书的样子了，一身正气的优等生，脱了制服换上睡衣，鬼鬼祟祟地锁好门，从抽屉最下层摸出自己藏好的点心。

他不知道吴哲晗的口味，于是也无法想象他到底看的是什么书。哦不对，他其实是知道一点的，但他不想用。

吴哲晗你混蛋，许佳琪昏昏沉沉的骂他，你撑不住是你不行，你太虚，你就承认了不好吗，为什么非拉着我垫背。吴哲晗咬着牙加快抽送的频率，和手上套弄的速度。他绝对不想在这事上认怂，至少也要打个平手才行。

许佳琪的意识被撞上了顶峰，他感到胸口和身体里同时一凉，忍不住一声叹息，觉得今天真是与帅无缘。被自己射了一身就够狼狈了，内里还被吴哲晗搅出黏糊糊的一团，在他退出去时跟着流出来，羞耻到爆炸。

许佳琪抓着吴哲晗的衣领，把他揪到自己胸前，再按着他后脑勺，命令他把洒落的体液舔干净，像他之前逼迫自己做的那样。

吴哲晗倒是听话，垂着眼，仔仔细细地舔过锁骨，胸口，小腹。过于色情的吮吸声听得许佳琪又起了反应，正巧吴哲晗移动到那儿了，便顺嘴又开始服务他。

“啧，技术真烂。”典型的得了便宜还卖乖。

许佳琪几个月前借过吴哲晗的手机，意外发现里面有一个，以自己名字命名的相册。里面有学校论坛里发的活动照，有他自己社交账号上发的自拍，还有一段他交上去制作班级暑假纪录片，却不知为何没有被收录的视频。

视频是他去海边旅游时拍的，他只穿着条沙滩短裤，跟表兄弟们在沙滩上拿着水枪追逐打闹。他自己又津津有味地看了一遍，感叹这多美好的青春，多纯洁的兄弟情。唉，怎么就被你拿来当小黄片用呢。

许佳琪隐约注意到过吴哲晗的目光，直到今天他才确定下来，这个人是暗恋自己没错。

抽烟事件其实有很多解决办法，但许佳琪却偏偏挑了最出格的那种。他喜欢看吴哲晗正经的脸上出现动摇的神色，喜欢那种看似把选择权交给对方，但其实一切尽在自己掌控的幕后大佬感。

呐，吴哲晗，别挣扎了，你拒绝不了我的。

那天的许佳琪如此想到。


	2. Chapter 2

戴萌回来了。

他是许佳琪视频中的表兄弟之一，拿着水枪奔跑时颇有小李子的感觉。这位表面正经又官方，实则开车不眨眼的学生会主席刚结束为期一个月的台湾游学，从同学那儿听到八卦后第一时间冲向了模特社活动室。

“行啊许佳琪！你终于把五折拿下了？”戴萌冲得太快忘了敲门，一进去就看到被压在桌子上的自家表弟，以及皮带解到一半的，知法犯法的风纪委员本人。

光天化日，朗朗乾坤，你们居然在学校里搞黄色？戴萌震惊了。

许佳琪其实不太想做，他饿到浑身乏力，正好趁此机会合理退场。他从桌子上跳下来，系好自己的衬衫纽扣，又帮吴哲晗整理好腰带，在他唇上落下一吻。

“乖，等我回来。”

至于吗，戴萌翻了个白眼。

许佳琪又跟吴哲晗腻乎了一会儿才过来找戴萌，俩人勾肩搭背地往外走，在吃日料还是吃韩餐的问题上发生了争执。

吴哲晗看着他们亲密无间的背影，觉得自己像只被抛弃的哈士奇。

许佳琪和吴哲晗公布恋情后，迅速在S高CP榜上冲到了第二位。这对天雷勾动地火，恨不得把床做塌的高颜值真情侣才排第二，那排第一的得是什么神仙眷侣。

“戴萌，去吃火锅...哦，你约了人啊，那不打扰了。”莫寒迅速改变路线，多走了半圈，硬生生绕开了这两个正因为谁请客而大打出手的幼稚鬼。

“莫莫！莫莫！你听我解释！”戴萌心里着急，莫寒越走越远毫无回头之意思，他气得死勒许佳琪脖子，差点送他去见上帝。

让人大跌眼镜的是，CP榜常年第一的那两位，压根儿就不是情侣。

只是同在学生会工作的，普通同学而已。

S高有三多，美女多，帅哥多，校园排行榜也多。

许佳琪凭着堪比偶像艺人的精致容颜登顶了梦中情人榜（女生选择版），男选版那边登顶的不是哪个绝世美少女，而是对于该项荣誉一脸嫌弃，并拒绝出席颁奖典礼的，学生会副主席莫寒（男）。

什么鬼？！

他对于这个给力给气的世界绝望了。

莫寒因为技能点过于全面，经常被各个社团借来应急。做道具，改戏服，甚至还能帮运动社团准备便当，用过的都说好，并在排行榜上投了他一票。

可以，但没必要。被绑去领奖的莫寒微笑着感谢了大家的支持。

他天生内向，跟不熟的人相处时会逼自己热情一点，不要吓到人家。但跟熟人却不爱说话，还总是面无表情，让人有种做错事惹他生气了的错觉。

戴萌在他走远后才回过神来，猛地丢开许佳琪，塑料友谊当场破裂。什么表兄弟，什么好朋友，莫寒什么都明白，也不需要他解释。

这下不是错觉，是真的惹他生气了。戴萌愁眉不展。

哎，也不是生气。

只是小小的占有欲而已。

“行不行啊你，怎么出去一趟，关系反而变更差了？”许佳琪抢走最后一块排骨，他最近纵欲过度，得好好补补，“你跟莫寒住了一个月诶，就没发生点什么？”

撩妹高手许杰克一声叹息，暗骂戴萌个傻直男不开窍，这俩人互相喜欢又都不肯说的别扭样子他都看腻了，有生之年还能等到一个happy ending吗。

“也不是什么都没发生。”戴萌唉声叹气，“我把他给睡了。”

许佳琪一口大麦茶喷了出来。

戴萌嫌弃地看了看袖口，确定没喷到自己身上后继续说：“然后我们在一起了。”

许佳琪气死了，他再也不说戴萌是傻直男了，他根本是只扮猪吃老虎的大尾巴狼。

“临回来那天他要睡我，我没同意。”戴萌看看四下无老师，偷偷摸摸开了一罐啤酒，咕咚咕咚地干了半听，“所以现在就，嗯，有点尴尬。”

“怎么尴尬了？”

“他都不许我牵他的手！”戴萌捂脸哭唧唧，成为了一名身高185的怀春少女，“你说我该怎么办啊？”

经验人士许佳琪拍拍他的肩膀：“痛一下就过去了。”

“啊？”戴萌没听懂。

“习惯了之后，其实还挺爽的。”许佳琪望天，他开始饱暖思哲晗了。

戴萌这下听懂了，他皮笑肉不笑地看着许佳琪，问他，你听过那句话没有？

“什么话？”

“拉瓜做花，屁股开花。”戴萌拎起许佳琪，“说的就是被我暴揍的你。”

台湾游学两人一间，戴萌跟莫寒一起住。别的都挺好，就是有些事只能洗澡时偷偷干。

莫寒把眼镜忘在了浴室，他度数高，不戴根本看不到电视。他洗澡会拉帘子，于是想当然的认为戴萌也会拉，门都没敲就走了进去。

没想到戴萌真的没拉，还赤条条地面向他站着。按理说大家都是男生，看一眼也不会少块肉，可戴萌飞机正打到一半，被他这么一吓，肉眼可见的软了下去。

莫寒长了一张纯真无邪的禁欲脸，讲起黄段子来却比谁懂得都快。他眯起眼，认真地问他需不需要帮忙。

戴萌下意识地点点头，又迅速改为摇头。

莫寒叹了口气。

天地良心，他是本着谁开发谁保护，不对，谁污染谁治理，哎也不对。理科学霸一时竟找不到一个现成的词，于是当场造了一个。

莫寒本着谁吓软的，谁再把它弄硬的原则，脱掉上衣，走进热水里，从戴萌手中接过了他未完的工作。

莫寒皮肤白皙，身材精瘦，是穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉的典范。他肱二头肌上有一条明显的青筋，在充血发力时尤其明显，戴萌觉得特别性感。莫寒第一次给别人撸，手生得很，血色淡薄的嘴唇微微抿着，眉头皱起，像在做什么严肃的正经事。

戴萌看入了迷，忍不住喊他，在他抬起头时吻了上去。莫寒的手僵在早已恢复硬挺的东西上，凸起的血管跳动着，把戴萌急促的心率写在他手心。

戴萌的唇很软，接吻技巧几乎没有，但莫寒就是控制不住的心跳加速。他们俩撞到了牙，又咬到了嘴，磕磕绊绊地吻了一会儿，终于找到点感觉。戴萌舔湿莫寒下唇，轻吻过后又勾起他舌尖的互动，吮到舌根发麻。

莫寒的脑袋里刚还一片空白，现在突然充斥着直白热辣的情色幻想，主角是他和戴萌，他自慰时也曾想过类似的画面。想象中的自己跪在戴萌身前，被他强行掰开嘴，顶进一个又热又硬的东西。他艰难地吞吐着，让那东西胀得更大，变得滚烫，最后在自己口中留下咸腥的液体。他皱着眉想吐掉，却被掐着脸，强逼着吞了下去。

莫寒也不知道自己为什么爱脑补这种强暴一般的GV场景。

他捏了捏手中的圆柱体，嗯，比想象中可爱多了。

戴萌被推到了冰凉的瓷砖壁上，他抖了一下，回过神来莫寒已经跪在了他身前。他第一次被湿热的触感包裹，全身都止不住颤抖。

“莫莫…别…”戴萌试图阻止他，他觉得莫寒不需要这样服务自己。

“闭嘴，站好。”莫寒命令道，实战比想象中要困难，戴萌一乱动就更要命了。莫寒从根部一直舔到顶端，舌尖卷了一点滑腻的透明液体，吞下去的瞬间耳根一下子烧了起来。他只在性幻想中是个老司机，现实世界他只是个小白兔，会被自己吞咽的声音搞到害羞。

戴萌那边也不好过，他觉得自己要撑不住了，又不想值得纪念的第一次就结束在这里。他深吸一口气，拉起莫寒让他背对自己，然后推着他抵到了墙壁上。

他扯下莫寒的短裤，把自己的欲望贴着股缝蹭了几下。

“可以吗？”戴萌声音颤抖。

莫寒贴着墙壁喘息着，声音很轻：“嗯。”

酒店准备的成人用品在此刻派上了用场，戴萌撕开一袋润滑剂，让这段青涩的情事不至于留下太痛苦的回忆。莫寒全程都没有给出回应，痛感他咬着牙扛下来了，汹涌的快感也只逼出了几声微弱的呻吟。戴萌拿不到反馈，只能硬着头皮，持续不断地抽送着。他顶上某块偏硬的地方时，感受到了莫寒瞬间的收缩。他像抓到了救命稻草，尽心尽力地撞击着那里，直到莫寒全身颤抖，剧烈的收缩逼得他也一起到了高潮。

乳白色的液体从两人交合的地方流下来，被热水冲刷进旋转的小型漩涡中。莫寒的高潮持续得比戴萌要久，被拥进怀里时还没缓过劲儿来。莫寒有气无力地任他摆弄，在接吻时含含糊糊地说了一句，对不起。

“什么？”戴萌没听清。

“没。”莫寒也不知道自己为什么要道歉，他亲了亲戴萌的脸，别别扭扭地说。

“要不然，我们在一起吧。”

莫寒一个人吃完麻辣烫回到学生会办公室，发现戴萌正坐在他的位置上，抱着个箱子鬼鬼祟祟地翻找着。他凑近一看，各种品牌的润滑剂，整整一箱，看得莫寒嘴角抽搐。他可不想跟那两个恩爱的笨蛋一样每天摇塌床，他矜持内敛，还非常要脸。

戴萌拿着手机翻看网络测评，还询问用过几种的莫寒哪个比较好。

“你想干吗？”莫寒警惕性极高。

“我怕疼。”戴萌瘪嘴，许佳琪对痛感的描述太吓人，听得他冷汗直冒。

“你…你稍微温柔点好吗？”戴萌可怜兮兮地看着莫寒。

莫寒捂着脸蹲到了地上。

重大发表！重大发表！戴莫CP成真了。

根据戴萌一整天扶着腰走路的状态来推断，是冷攻！

冷攻！

冷攻！

冷攻！


	3. Chapter 3

戴萌觉得，被口醒的感觉还挺不错的。

他半眯着眼，去揉蹭在自己小腹的，睡得翘起的短发。他又拿了个枕头把脑袋垫高，好让自己能在最佳视角欣赏服务。莫寒慢条斯理地舔弄着，不像是在取悦他，倒像是在吃糖，棒棒糖。含进嘴里时脸颊会微微鼓起，拿出来时会吮一下，把沾着的口水都清理干净。

莫寒没再含住他，而是用手托着下巴，抬眼望了过来。

戴萌呼吸有些急促，他等了一会儿，见对方还没有动作，便自己握着送过去，蹭上柔软的脸颊。

“怎么不继续了？”

濡湿的顶端在莫寒脸侧留下一点水渍，又磨蹭着来到嘴角，抵上他微张的唇，轻轻顶弄着。

这还是戴萌第一次来莫寒家。

他手放额前遮着太阳，抬起头打量了一下这幢三层高，还带大花园的独栋别墅。坊间传闻莫副会长家很有钱，今日一见，果然名不虚传。

莫寒推开门走进去，放下书包一回头，戴萌还傻站在门外没动。

“咱…啊不，你爸妈呢？”戴萌很忐忑。

“他们去度假了，下个月才回来。”

“哦，这样啊…”戴萌松了口气，庆幸之余还有点遗憾。

莫寒瞥了他一眼：“所以你待会儿想叫多大声都可以，不用担心。”

戴萌嘁了一声：“之前被我干得说不出话的是谁啊？你双胞胎兄弟吗？”

“呵。”莫寒一声冷笑。

一般来说，放狠话都是要糟报应的。

莫寒的凶只存在于言语上，他动作温柔，前戏到位，足够的润滑让初次的进入并没有什么痛苦。戴萌趴跪在床上，在身体被炽热填满的瞬间，失神地叫了出来。暧昧又妩媚，听得莫寒都楞了一下。

我靠，我其实是受吗？

戴萌恼羞成怒，无法接受。正想原地自杀时，内里又被狠狠地顶了一下，他控制不住地又啊了一声。莫寒先前的话简直是神预言，他开始庆幸岳父岳母不在家了，不然他真是没法解释，也没脸见人了。

“啊啊啊...慢，慢点…”戴萌都不知道自己还能发出这种娇喘一般的声音，快感实在太猛烈，他反手去推莫寒，阻止他继续靠近。

莫寒的腹肌很有弹性，皮肤凉丝丝，滑溜溜，摸起来相当舒服。他隐约听到莫寒压抑的呼吸声，可他不敢回头，不敢看他的表情。他猜莫寒已经皱起了眉，因为强忍着挺进的冲动而难受着。

戴萌总嘲笑莫寒是个矮子，每次光脚175，穿鞋180的人都会暴跳如雷，说我这才是正常身高，是你太高了。戴萌便笑眯眯地拍拍他的头顶，引出他新一轮的暴怒。但上帝都是公平的，比他矮十厘米的人手指比他长不说，连那个啥都…

“啊！啊…”

戴萌浑身一抖，被突入的顶撞搞得有些恍惚。原来莫寒并没有停下的意思，是他加戏了。

“你之前对我也没慢一点。”莫寒的小腹紧贴戴萌，把他撑着自己的手拿开，“你怎么就觉得我会听话呢，嗯？”

“你，也没，说过，啊…”戴萌腰都软了，莫寒完全不搭理他的求饶，抽送的频率未减分毫。他热出了一身汗，嗓子哑到叫不出声，肉体的撞击声混着搅动的水声，听得他能红的地方全都红了个透。

他叫不停莫寒，他也没理由叫停。他能说什么，说你太厉害了，说我爽到受不了，说求你慢一点好不好？

他还不如死了算了。

随着最后几次的冲撞，戴萌被扔到到了汹涌的快感中，过电般的酥麻感扩散开来，引起轻微的颤抖。带着他体温的液体喷洒在床单上，他楞了一下，然后不甘心地捶了下床。他都从来没把莫寒艹射过，凭什么他第一次就可以。

莫寒还想继续抽送，可戴萌受不住了。

“疼…”他的身体现在异常敏感，身后人的动作带起火辣的灼烧感，疼得他想哭。

莫寒猛地停住，深吸一口气，小心翼翼地从戴萌身体里抽离出来。不能同步高潮其实挺尴尬的，他捂着自己还很精神的小弟弟，说我先去洗澡，你休息一下再过来。

莫寒几乎是逃进浴室的。他并不想在戴萌面前打飞机，那样的话他就要思考是射在戴萌身上，脸上，还是嘴里。反正都挺糟糕的。

莫寒打开淋浴，冰凉的水浇下来，暂时熄灭了燥热的幻想。他撑着墙缓了一会儿，等水温稳定之后，才开始解决自己未完的欲望。

“我来。”

戴萌来得比想象中快，从后面抱住莫寒，伸手替他灭起火来。身高优势这时就派上用场了，它把莫寒圈在怀里，还有余裕从肩膀上方欣赏自己的手艺。莫寒有时真希望自己是个女生，平均身高也可以很可爱，不会像现在这样，180以下统称矮子，一点都不尊重统计学。

“我帮你口吧。”戴萌说，他不喜欢莫寒这种躲起来撸的行为，让他有种性生活不和谐的错觉，有什么事我们不能通过互动解决呢。

“不要。”莫寒拒绝的很快，戴萌以前没做过，他希望以后也不要做。

“到底为什么？”戴萌问，他提过好几次了，但总是被拒绝。

莫寒犹豫了一下：“我只是不习惯被服务。”

所以他当受的时候不爱讲话，疼也好，爽也罢，你开心就好，我无所谓的。

戴萌也来了脾气，懒得废话直接跪了下去。莫寒认命地靠上墙，仰起头盯着天花板出神。他又开始思考那件事了。

“你要咽吗？”莫寒问，“我是说...嗯，你懂的。”

“你喜欢怎样就怎样。”戴萌抽空说了句话，又继续忙活起来。

喉间的收缩感刺激着顶端分泌出更多液体，莫寒有些站不住。戴萌皱着眉，他不擅长干这事，好几次搞得自己要吐。莫寒看他难受的样子，竟然恶趣味的觉得，被服务其实也挺好的。至少让人知道自己是被爱着的。

莫寒在临界点的时候抽了出来，把热乎乎的东西顶在戴萌脸上。

“我喜欢怎样，就怎样？”莫寒重复了戴萌刚刚的发言，嘴角扬起一抹得逞的笑。

“你说的哦。”

“说话啊，怎么不继续了。”戴萌有些焦躁，用硬到发烫的东西去拍莫寒的脸。

哪有这样的，撩醒了又不负责，还有没有天理了。戴萌气得想把莫寒拎起来，让他坐上来自己动。正想着腰下被垫进了一个枕头，然后股间一凉。戴萌觉得事情不该这样发展。

“我刚刚只是温和地叫醒你，别想太多。”莫寒笑容灿烂，用手分开他的臀瓣，不怎么温柔地进入了他。戴萌猛掐大腿，阻止自己浪叫的冲动。

“求求你这次不要那么敏感好吗？至少让我做完。”莫寒嘴角一扬，“还是说，你想再被我射一脸？”

“哎我艹！你还好意思说。”戴萌忍不住骂脏话。

昨天他都傻了，莫寒射完后又捏着他的脸，逼他张嘴，让他把剩余的一点温热的液体吞了下去。

你这玩的也太野了。

俗话说得好，如果你没法反抗，那就好好享受。戴萌心情上非常想当攻，但当受他也并不排斥。莫寒的节奏比昨晚要慢，进入时没有顶到底，戴萌还有点怀念昨晚清脆的啪啪声。

戴萌的身体更具肉感，如果说莫寒是精瘦，那他就是精壮。一周三次健身房，举完铁还要让莫寒摸摸他充血的肌肉。那时候俩人还没在一起，莫寒被他逼着摸完胸又摸背，在他还想脱衣服秀一下线条时阻止了他。他觉得这场景太诡异，太哲学了。

不过现在正好是哲学现场，想干什么都可以。

于是莫寒摸了他，用微凉的指尖，湿热的掌心，还有柔软的唇舌。他舔上胸前的小小凸起，轻轻咬了咬，听戴萌嘶的一声吸了口凉气。

莫寒受的次数多，对于怎么弄才舒服很有发言权。校服衬衫领口挺高，戴萌不爱把扣子系全，被老师说过好几次。莫寒在他锁骨偏上点的位置吮出个明显的痕迹，看你明天要不要系。

戴萌抓着莫寒的后颈把他拉过来，在粗重的喘息中与他接吻。他开始嫌莫寒动作慢了，主动挺腰往他身上撞。他就差一点点就能到高潮，现在脑海一片空白，全部的理智都被欲望支配。

莫寒强行按停了他的动作。

“我说可以了吗？”莫寒的语气并不友善，“这次你喊疼我也不会停的。”

戴萌脑子里一团浆糊，莫寒的威胁唤起了他对于昨天灼烧痛感的记忆，但也让先前的，爽到抽筋的高潮体验一起涌了进来。戴萌毫不犹豫地选了后者，并赌莫寒做不出这种过分的事。

但他好像赌错了。

莫寒的手覆在戴萌挺立的顶端，喷薄而出的液体沾了他一手心，他并没有停下抽送的意思。

戴萌一瞬间都不知道自己在哪儿了，他感到自己的身体正在剧烈收缩着，一下下地包裹着莫寒。他这次的高潮比上次持续得更久，久到莫寒赶在结束前射在了他身体里。勉强算逃过一劫。

莫寒有些累了，他闭着眼躺进戴萌怀里，顺便把手上黏糊糊的，属于戴萌的液体抹到他脸上。

“哎我艹！”戴萌这两天光骂街了，他把脸贴到莫寒肩膀上狂蹭，“我以前怎么没发现你这么恶趣味！”

莫寒笑到捶床，俩人扭打到一块，打着打着剧情又开始走偏。

今天周日，是个适合滚床单的好日子。

“你腰怎么了？”许佳琪看着戴萌唐老鸭一般的姿势，非常不解。

“管好你自己就行了。”

“哦~”许佳琪一看他这反应就懂了，出于兄弟情谊没有点明。

然后下午全校人都知道了。

戴莫CP，是冷攻。


End file.
